


Wishful Thinking

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #21:  Trapped</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #21: Trapped

She still has panic attacks.

They’re infrequent, not debilitating, but ever powerful and lingering.

“It’s the downside to pure creation,” Cobb told her once, understanding etched across his face. “The rush is incredible, the possibilities limitless, but there’s a fine line between reality and illusion.”

 _It’s a blurred line,_ she thinks. One she’s not always sure of. She teeters on it sometimes, trying to calm her breath and steady her racing heart, trying not to lose sight of the world surrounding and suffocating her.

 _Be careful what you wish for,_ her conscience scolds right before she goes through the windshield.


End file.
